I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to carburetors for internal combustion engines.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Carburetors for internal combustion engines are known and disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
Beardsley, Jr.: U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,264, Aug. 17, 1948 PA1 Griffon: U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,290, Aug. 18, 1953 PA1 Olson et al: U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,560, Oct. 22, 1957 PA1 Carlson et al: U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,293, June 10, 1958 PA1 Goodyear: U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,240, Sept. 16, 1958 PA1 Moseley: U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,159, May 23, 1961 PA1 Marsee: U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,292, June 20, 1961 PA1 Wucherer: U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,922, Dec. 4, 1962
It is desirable to be able to adjust a carburetor to achieve optimum fuel economy at idle and normal cruise speeds without simulataneously sacrificing the power necessary to operate the engine at high speeds. Some of the above patents disclose fuel delivery systems which seek to balance high speed power with low and moderate speed fuel economy. However, the prior disclosed fuel delivery systems include springs and diaphragms (Beardsley), multiple throttle valves (Carlson), and multiple venturis (Goodyear, Wucherer) to achieve the objective. The prior disclosed fuel delivery systems thereby disclose complex and convoluted constructions which would require substantial structural modifications to many carburetors. None discloses a simple, yet effective, fuel delivery system for limiting and controlling optimum fuel supply throughout a range of engine speeds, which systems does not require extensive structural modifications to many existing carburetor designs.